Generally, the architecture including Triode AC semiconductor switch (TRIAC) and power factor calibrator (PFC) is used to perform a dimming operation on lamps, light emitting diodes, or other lighting modules. In order to make the TRIAC work even at a small conduction angle, the architecture further includes a bleeder. As such, a holding current required by the TRIAC may be maintained to prevent cut-off phenomenon of the TRIAC.
Furthermore, during the dimming operation, an input signal may have a short surge vibration, and thus the architecture is also required to include a damper and a control circuit to prevent the short surge vibration. Therefore, the manufacturing cost associated with the entire circuitry may increase due to the additional bleeder and damper. The increased manufacturing cost aside, using the resistance damper for limiting the occurrence of the short surge vibration will cause extra energy loss.